wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Brig and The Robot Dragon
thiis is a fanfiction by Doctorwars please do not edit Everyone was glad that creepy dragon was killed. Brig the silkwing dragon became firm friends with a dragon named Dalekanium, who turned out to be his childhood friend. He got a chance to meet Vespiform’s real dad, but then witnessed his gruesome death. A silkwing dragon named Brigadier was sitting in his home reading a book called Early Signs of Dehydration. While reading, he detected a bad smell. The smell became bad enough for him to go outside. Being outside his place is like being inside a hive which it is a hive. He mostly see the dragon tribes hivewings, and silkwings walking around but there was rarely a leafwing dragon among them. When he hit the door, he saw something out the corner of his eyes. He dismissed it knowing he was staying in a supposedly haunted place, and went outside. When he was outside, he got a surprise. There was a brown leafwing standing right at the door. “Hey,” Brig said, waving nervously. The leafwing was looking the other way when Brig said it. The strange leafwing got so startled he looked at Brig with wide eyes. “Oh, hi,” the leafwing replied, relaxing. “What are you doing in front of my door?” Brig asked, a little worried “Uh, possibly hivewings,” the leafwing said. “Sorry, I did not introduce myself. I’m Brigadier, you can call me Brig.” Brig held his talons out. “Dalekanium. Some people call me D,” Dalekanium said, taking Brig’s talons. “ But you look familiar.” Dalekanium looked around until he saw a hivewing. His eyes went wide with fear. Brig saw his eyes go big and said. “Oh, that’s just Cricket. She’s friendly.” Brig saw Dalekanium relax. “Hey,” Cricket said waving. “Hey, Cricket.” said Brig, waving back, worried she might hit Dalekanium. That was when there was a scream. It turned out that a hivewing spotted something weird. But the scream was cut off like the hivewing was killed. Brig’s scavenger friend Jason, who walked up next to Brig, said, “What was that noise?” his dark blue eyes looking at Brig. Jason was found laying half dead in a cave. His dark brown hair messed up. Apparently he claimed a dragon attacked him. When Brig found him, he was covered in blood with a few scratches on his body. Brig looked at Cricket, Dalekanium, and Jason. “I think something bad happened and I want to see Vespiform,” Brig said, thinking of his friend’s son. “Who’s Vespiform?” D asked, a bit confused. “A son of a friend who died,” Brig said. “When did your friend die?” D responded. Brig was focused on something else. He spotted a very weird dragon. Were his scales metal or were they very reflective, Brig thought, until the dragon turned. His eyes, they look robotic, thought Brig. “Um, guys,” Brig said, “look.” Brig pointed but the dragon disappeared. “What?” Dalekanium said. “Nothing,” Brig replied. “Seriously,” D responded. “Sorry, this might be rude but what is your name?” Cricket exclaimed, looking at Dalekanium. “Oh, Dalekanium,” D said.” though some call me D.” Another scream rang out. Brig thought it was the same hivewing. He saw the weird dragon again, this time with bloody talons. “Look!” Brig pointed out again. Every dragon looked and saw the weird dragon. Jason screamed because it turned out that the dragon was the one who had attacked him. Dalekanium raised his talons and something poked out. The thing looked like nothing Brig had ever seen. D shot at the dragon but missed. The weird dragon looked at everyone and said.” I am Jutus and I will kill every dragon.” Dalekanium said “Sorry, Jutus,” and shot Jutus, causing the dragon to explode. “Nice, D,” Brig said, beaming. Vespiform came just before Jutus exploded and he was standing so still for a one year old dragonet no one noticed him .“What are you exactly?” Vespiform said, looking at Dalekanium. “A...a cyborg dragon. But I am in control, not those creepy robots,” Dalekanium said, leaving Brig and everyone else. Brig went into his place and took out his personal journal. He wrote the name of the entry, Brig and the Robot Dragon, or Entry number 1.5 and wrote well into the night. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)